


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Insecure Chan, Insecurity, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-debut, Protective Seokmin, Seventeen Project, Work In Progress, seokmin is a ray of sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Seokmin is determined to make an insecure Chan love himself.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879804
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**4:52 PM**

"What are you still doing here maknae-ah?"

Seokmin watched as a clearly surprised Chan turned around to face the older.After a couple of seconds spent getting over his surprise,the maknae replied.

"Seokmim-hyung...."He started but trailed off for a few seconds before continuing.

"I didn't know that you were still in building hyung."


End file.
